smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Slimy Spring Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Slimy Spring Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6 and it mostly takes place under water. It makes extensive use of the Green Shell to move around underwater. Common enemies here include Snoodles, Urchins, and Boos. Items 1-Up Mushroom Planets Starting Area This is a small area made with tile flooring and many rock formations. To the left is a Warp Pipe with three shells and nine treasure chests. Straight ahead from where the player starts are two Swoopers and a slide that takes the player down to the first area of the Snoodle Spring Planet. Snoodle Spring Planet Area 1 After taking the slide down, the player will end up in this area. This is a generally small area. It is a water filled tunnel with many mines. A Bill Board explains how shaking the Wii Remote near a shell will make the player obtain it. The Green Shell is used here to make underwater travel easier. There are a few Snoodles later in the area and the Comet Medal can be found in the left area of the wall. Area 2 This is a generally wide area filled with Snoodles and stalactites. There is a tunnel with Urchins at the end and two Gringills are found at the top of that tunnel. Area 3 This area is a generally small tunnel. Two Gringills are at the top and try to chomp at the player. Three Snoodles are found in the path to the Launch Star which takes the player to the Boo Spring Planet. Boo Spring Planet The planet will start off with a single Paragoomba flying over a large hole. When the player jumps down the hole, they will enter another underwater section. This one is much longer, and the player must use the Green Shells, Boosters and Bubbles to get to the end before they runs out of air. There are huge walls blocking the sections and the only opening is where the Booster is. During The Chimp's Coin Challenge, the walls are absent. Boos are bountiful in this area and the coins they drop when defeated can refill the player's air meter. At the end is a long tunnel filled with Urchins that lead to the Oasis Area. Oasis Area This area is a beautiful scene filled with lush grass and trees. There is a single treasure chest in the middle and a Green Shell at the left area. When the player opens the chest, Toad will pop out and give the player a star for saving him. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars The Deep Shell Well The player will start off in the Starting Area. They should drop down the slide and into the water. The player should grab a Green Shell for faster transportation and to defeat the Snoodles. While in the small tunnel, the player should move to the left, get the Comet Medal, and exit the area. They should continue going through the water, defeating the Snoodles. When they get to an upward slope, they should swim up it, avoiding the Urchins and Gringills at the top. They should continue swimming through the downwards slope until they reach the Launch Star that takes them to the next planet. The player should proceed to drop down the hole and grab a Green Shell at the bottom. They should swim through the rings to get a boost while avoiding Boos and crashing into the walls. At the end, they should swim up the slope and end up at the Oasis Area. They should throw the shell at the treasure chest, freeing the Toad who grants the player the Power Star. Secret Stars The Chimp's Coin Challenge Players need to wait until they receive a letter from The Chimp telling them to come to the Slimy Spring Galaxy. The Chimp will then challenge the player to his final challenge. The player will need to score 10,000 points by defeating enemies and collecting coins in a time span of 180 seconds. It is basically the same layout as the first mission, except that there are more Snoodles in the Snoodle Spring Planet, there are more coins, and the walls of the Boo Spring Planet are absent. Green Stars Green Star 1 The player will redo the The Deep Shell Well mission again. When the player gets to Area 2 of the Snoodle Spring Planet, they should hear the jingling of the Green Star. The first Green Star is located behind one of the stalactites near the end of the area. Green Star 2 The player will redo the The Deep Shell Well mission again. When the player gets to the Launch Star in the third area, they should wait till it drops them. The player should be on a small ledge with a 1-Up Mushroom on the left side and the Green Star on the right side.